crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Culture Specific Buildings
What They Are Certain castle upgrades exist that are dependent on a ruler's culture. These are generally favorable for their price to value and thus can be worthwhile to select a ruler with a desired culture at start or to change your ruler's culture (see Culture for how to do that). It is worth noting that should requirements no longer be met, these buildings will disappear, so it is not possible to acquire all of them (at least not within a single demesne). If you lose culture buildings by getting a ruler of a different culture and then return to your original culture, the buildings will still be gone, so be careful with the culture of your heirs if you are heavily invested in these buildings. The List (accurate as of patch 1.092) last edited 4/7/2013 Longbow Archery Range *Culture: Welsh, or English *Benefits: **+15% Archer Offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **60 Archers (upgrades: +80/100/120 = 360 total) Scottish Schiltron *Culture: Scottish *Benefits: **+15% bonus Pikemen defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Pikemen (upgrades: +40/60/80 = 210 total) Baltic Tribes Heavy Infantry Camps *Culture: Baltic or Finno Ugric culture groups: Lettigallish, Lithuanian, Prussian, Finish, Lappish, Ugric Baltic, Komi, Estonian *Benefits: **+15% bonus Heavy Infantry defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Heavy Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Horse Breeders *Culture: Altaic or Iranian culture groups: Turkish, Mongol, Cuman, Pecheneg, Persian, Kurdish *Benefits: ** **+10% Horse archer offense (upgrades: +10/10/10% = 30% total) **+5% Horse archer morale (upgrades: +5/5/5% = 15% total) **10 Light Cavalry (upgrades: +15/15/20 = 60 total) **5 Heavy Cavalry (upgrades: +5/10/10 = 30 total) **10 Horse Archers (upgrades: +15/15/20 = 60 total) Squire Lists *Culture: Frankish, Occitan, Norman, German, or Breton *Benefits: **+15% Heavy Cavalry Offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **15 Heavy Cavalry (upgrades: +20/25/30 = 90 total) Iberian Fast Horse Breeders *Culture: Iberian culture group: Basque, Castillan, Catalan, Portuguese *Benefits: **+15% Light Cavalry Offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Light Cavalry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Italian Pike Formations *Culture: Italian *Benefits: **+15% Pikemen Morale (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Pikemen (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Russian Armories *Culture: Russian *Benefits: **+15% Heavy Infantry Defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Heavy Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Housecarls *Culture: North Germanic culture group: (Swedish, Norwegian, Danish) or Saxon *Benefits: **+15% Heavy Infantry Offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Heavy Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Hussars *Culture: West Slavic culture group: ( Pommeranian, Bohemian, Polish) or Hungarian *Benefits: **+15% Light Calvary Defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Light Cavalry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Camel Calvary *Culture: Arabic culture group: Bedouin, Maghreb, Levantine, Egyptian, Andalusian *Benefits: **+15% Light Calvary Defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Light Calvary (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Cataphracts *Culture: Byzantine culture group: Armenian, Greek, Alan, Georgian *Benefits: ** **+7.5% Heavy Cavalry offense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **+7.5% Horse Archers offense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **10 Heavy Cavalry (upgrades: +15/15/20 = 60 total) **10 Horse Archers (upgrades: +10/20/20 = 60 total) Gallowglass *Culture: Irish *Benefits: **+15% Heavy Infantry Defense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Heavy Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) Light Infantry Drilling Ground *Culture: Ethiopian *Benefits: **+15% Light Infantry offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **60 Light Infantry (upgrades: +80/100/120 = 360 total) Free Warrior Lodge *Culture: Manden or Nahuatl *Benefits: **+15% Light Infantry offense (upgrades: +15/15/15% = 60% total) **30 Light Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) **''30 Archers''' '(upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) South Slavic Cavalry *Culture: South Slavic culture group: Croatian, Serbian, Romanian, Bulgarian *Benefits: **+7.5% Heavy Cavalry deffense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **+7.5% Light Cavalry deffense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **5 Heavy Cavalry (upgrades: +10/15/15 = 45 total) **20 Horse Archers (upgrades: +20/20/30 = 90 total) Urban Militia *Culture: Dutch *Benefits: **+7.5% Light Infantry Offense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **+7.5% Pikemen Offense (upgrades: +7.5/7.5/7.5% = 30% total) **30 Light Infantry (upgrades: +40/50/60 = 180 total) **15 Pikemen (upgrades: +20/25/30 = 90 total) Category:Game Mechanics